For a digital photographing apparatus to pick up, or in other words, to capture, a clear still image or moving pictures, it is needed to precisely focus on an object. Auto-focus techniques for automatically adjusting focus include a phase difference automatic focus adjusting technique, which may be referred to hereinafter as ‘phase difference detection AF’.
Recently, phase difference detecting pixels capable of performing phase difference detection AF by using imaging pixels for inputting an image have been suggested.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.